User talk:QueenBuffy
Hi Welcome. Thanks for your message. Not much happening now. As for any notable stuff... The most popular page appears to be Kelly Taylor, which has gone back and forth between two versions: the old Kelly page, and the current Kelly page. People have preferred one or the other. Ditto with the McKay category and another family page or two. If you have a preference, you can let me know. Other quick info... We generally use the Cast members section for information on actors, rather than creating individual pages. Other basics can be found on the About page, including the standard practice for starting and formatting articles. Thanks. -- James26 19:51, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Found you :P Your a fan too? I <3 90210 (the original thanks) but I'm afraid to do anything here...their so strict! It makes my face sad Babyjabba 22:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh yes.. the original ofcourse!! lol This page is hard to edit... there was just soooo many characters that I don't know where to begin.. it's overwhelming! lol Buffy --- Totally! I want to go everywhere at once :P Don't know if you noticed but when 90210pedia left they deleted a bunch of stuff. Dont worry about creating new pages or undeleting...wikia is supposed to be fixing it :) Its just weird cause a bunch of photos are missing.. Babyjabba 19:08, December 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW, Toni is fixed, Yay! ---- Yeah I noticed that. I sort of just deleted them and added new ones, like on Dylan's page :) I just finished up Toni's page as well :) So how did the other page take it.. when you guys were like "We're takin' over!!!" lol Buffy --- Actually I didn't say anything. They left and I took over lol! They haven't said much so far. James26 left a message on my Gossip Girl talk page cause I banned him here :P I might unban him at some point. Just wanna make sure he doesnt start deleting again. Would you be interested in being an admin here or do you want to stay primarily on True Blood Wiki? BTW, your amazing! your like a content machine :P LMAO... thats my new name, "The content machine". Sure I can be admin here and help out, and of course I will still have TB as my main first love hahah. Btw.. do you rememeber how he use to have all the main character just listed, with no real pages? I can't find it... granted it needs to be deleted, but for now, it would be a good guide to go on when making each individual page, you know what I mean?? I'd love to add some fun things to the main page too... episodes of the week, basically like TB page :) This is fun... we both have a passion for 90210! :) 03:14, December 18, 2010 (UTC) --- You should have rights now :P If you need me to make any headers for the main page lemme know. 90210 is awesome! and lemme see if I can find those pages for ya.... :this is the one for the cast...still looking for the characters... :---- :Ok, favorited it :) I think that will make creating pages easier.. then once they are all complete, we can get rid of that page. For now, as far as a main page goes... maybe we could do similiar to TB.. :Episode of the Week :Couple of the Week :Picture of the Week :Image of the week (I have found a GREAT one.. an oldddd one from Rolling Stone magazine with Brenda, Dylan and Brandon! LOL) Headers Here are some quick ones. If you want me to change the wording lemme know. Babyjabba 05:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Fashion Header.png Image Header.png Episode Header.png Couple Header.png Picture Header.png I think it looks great!!!! awesome job! This page is fun! :) Oh... do you know why sometimes my images in the infoboxes don't show up?! grrrrr 05:07, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Noticed your edit on the who is admins bit of that one page... Yeh specific, non-vague title, I know. So have I been removed of admin privileges? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 23:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Oh, I don't think so, I just didn't know you were around still. I will add you back :) 18:18, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not really active, but I do monitor the site, just in case I'm ever needed to rise again. Robin Hood-like, I like to think. :) — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 00:13, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :---- :Gotcha!!! Welcome back Robin of Locksley! lol :) 00:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :: :) How's it going round here? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] :: '----' :: Phewww!!! Busy! So much to do! I am currently working on Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1 page.. filling in all the info for each individual episode. Once I am done with that, I'm going back to create the guest star pages, like some of the high school girls, friends, etc. Then I will start on Season 2. :) 00:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh wow. You've clearly done a lot of work here! Very impressive. — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] :::'----' :::I'm trying! lol I just take my time.. I love to edit so it helps pass the time, since clearly I will have MANY MANY pages to create haha. My main page is True Blood, but since it's the down season, I have more time to offer here :) The new 90210 I'm not too familiar with... not like I am Beverly Hills 90210, and Melrose Place. 00:39, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Weeee I can't wait to really get to work on it! This next month is going to be crazy for me (christmas, moving, ect)! But, I have a bunch of the early seasons so if you need any screens lemme know :P Babyjabba 05:47, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- I'm ALMOSTTTT done with season 1 pages. PHEWWW. Now I just got to go back and get the co-star pages done :) Then I'm off to work on Season 2. I love this, sooo addicting!! hahaa 05:53, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Facebook Morning :) The facebook page looks great! You might want to add a link to the website on the info page.. And could you add me as an admin? This is me! Me and Kacie can work our fb magic :P Babyjabba 18:30, December 20, 2010 (UTC) PS. I'll get to work on the actor pages asap...which might be awhile, lol! I'll also start working on the new 90210 pages since the show is starting up again in January! ---- oh I will definitely add both of you....in fact I need your help. I couldn't figure out for the life of me how it all Worked...let me figure out my login and you can add the wiki link and you guys admin names..I'm not sure How I did it. Hahaha.... Buffy also. How do I edit? I can't seem to change description or anything.....Ahhhh help. Haha. Buffeted --- I think you made it as Buffy Basset...Can you get logged in as an admin? Babyjabba 19:09, December 20, 2010 (UTC) BTW, I was thinking about adding Achievements, Comments, and Top 10s...whatcha think?